A Mere Technicality
by Wowie
Summary: We all know that Haruka is a lesbian and is very much in love with Michiru, but then a guy comes in and confuses her feelings.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this fanfic are owned by Naoko Takeuchi… Well except for some characters I've created that will show up in this fic. 

**A/N: **Okay, this fic was written shortly after I finished writing "The Youko's Rose". I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue this, especially with the fact that there are many HarukaXMichiru yuri fics out there. But please, just try to read it and tell me what you think. In that way I would know that there are people who are interested with Haruka pairing up with a guy so I can decide if I should continue it or not… 

**Status: **1/? 

A Mere Technicality 

_Chapter One_

Haruka looked at her watch. _Eleven thirty._ She groaned as she propped against the wall. Michiru asked her to wait for her outside the airport's office while she checked the schedule of available flights to Europe. Almost half an hour had already passed but Michiru was still inside. She was getting bored as the minutes pass by and she really needed to go to the Comfort Room. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to go with nature's call. 

_Well, Michiru has to wait if she ever finishes from whatever she's doing inside, _Haruka thought smugly. 

The Comfort Room was located near the airport's waiting area. Just as she exited the confines of the toilet, she accidentally passed a glance to a very familiar blonde who wore her hair in odango pigtails, standing there amidst the large crowd. 

_Usagi?_

From the way Usagi looked, it was like she was waiting for someone very special. She was wearing a white turtle-necked body hugging shirt and a blue cardigan on top of it. It was paired up with a gray, checkered wrap-around skirt and black stockings that reached just below her kneecaps. On her feet was a pair of dainty black doll shoes that complemented her skirt. Her cheeks were flushed and the sparkle in her azure eyes was too apparent not to be noticed. Haruka smiled inwardly. 

_She's beautiful as ever… Too bad that baka koibito of hers doesn't realize how much her worth is._ Haruka couldn't help but smirk with that thought. She glanced back to where she was supposed to be waiting for Michiru. It seemed that Michiru hasn't come out yet so Haruka decided to walk towards Usagi, only to stop abruptly when she saw a tall brunette hugged the blonde from behind. For a while she thought the man was harassing her, but then she frowned when she saw Usagi looked up to him with a warm smile. 

"Haruka?" 

Haruka almost jumped when she felt someone hold her right arm. She turned around to see it was Michiru. She gazed back at the waiting area but both Usagi and the stranger were nowhere in sight. 

"Haruka, daijoubu ka?" Michiru asked worriedly. "Gomen ne if it took me long to finish what I've come here…" 

Haruka's expression softened then nodded. "Don't worry. It's just that I saw Usagi in the waiting area and well…" 

Michiru frowned when Haruka didn't finish her sentence and was now back in deep thought, "And well what?" 

Haruka snapped out of her stupor then shook her head, "Nothing. Anyway, how did you know you'd find me here?" She tried to divert the topic, which of course a bit obvious but Michiru just let the subject drop. 

"Simple. I saw you standing here. This area can be seen from our meeting place you know," Michiru shrugged. 

"Oh…" Haruka replied, feeling a bit stupid. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

Haruka nodded then looked at the waiting area one last time, "Let's just go home. I'm really hungry." 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

"How have you been?" Usagi asked as they walked towards the parking lot. She hasn't seen him for a very long time… Four years to be exact. During those years, he was a scholar at Harvard University in Boston taking up law. He wasn't able to come back to Japan because he was taking up summer classes and it wouldn't be practical to go home every year. It would have been too expensive. 

Although he was gone for quite a while, his appearance hasn't changed much. His reddish-brown hair had a darker shade and his skin was slightly tanned that suited his mildly roguish feature. He seemed taller than before with his muscles now firmer. His sapphire eyes still held such serene, sincere, yet concealed expression. 

"There's nothing much to tell you, hime-chan," he stroked Usagi's silky hair then sighed the familiar warmth that he hadn't felt for a very long time. 

"So… are you staying for good?" she asked, her face showed a tinge of pink with her question. 

The guy looked pensive for a while then wrinkled his nose, " I still have to go back 'cause my course is not yet finished and—" his sentence was cut short when he saw the sadness and disappointment on Usagi's face. He smiled weakly then said, "Nee, just look on the bright side. At least I'd be able to send you lots of imported, mouth-watering chocolates." 

Usagi glared at him. "Do you, in any way possible, actually think that I'm that shallow to think that having chocolates in place of you is considered to be _a bright side_? Well, maybe. Demo… iie!" _Chocolates taste really good and are very appealing… Kami-sama, am I drooling?_ Usagi thought and was self-conscious for a moment. When she was sure that she hasn't drooled, at least not yet, she managed to think of an excuse for the long pause she made. But then she caught the gleam of amusement in his eyes. 

"Not that bad for an act," he said matter-of-factly. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded dramatically as if very impressed. Usagi made a face that he chuckled in return. 

**-Tsuzuku-**

**Wowie: **This is my first time to insert my own character with a huge role. I mean, I do create characters in my other fanfics, but their just extras. 

**dark-soldier-saturn:** *holding the manuscript* Demo, I thought you said you're not going to upload this one? 

**Wowie: ***shrugs* Let's just say I wanted to add it to my collection of fics in the Internet. Anyway, this is just experimental. If there are many people who are interested, I will continue it. But if not… well… I'll just see… 


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this fanfic are owned by Naoko Takeuchi… Well except for some characters I've created that will show up in this fic. 

**A/N: **Here's the second installment. I hope you all liked it so far… 

**Status: **2/? 

A Mere Technicality 

_Chapter Two_

It was almost midnight, but Haruka decided to take a ride with her motorcycle to roam the city. Few vehicles pass the streets during this time so it would be easy for her to practice her racing skill. 

She tiptoed towards the door, careful not to wake Michiru. She did it successfully then went down the basement parking area. She went to her yellow Kawazaki motorcycle that was located near the exit. She wore her helmet, climbed on to turn on the ignition, and then she was off. 

Moonlight shone through the evening sky and the city was almost quiet that the sound of her roaring motorcycle ate up whatever sound was happening around. She rode boldly in the streets, claiming it as hers.

Not long after, another roaring sound of a motorcycle came from behind. And in no time at all, it was already parallel with her. The rider was wearing a black helmet, showing only his deep blue eyes. To her surprise, the rider winked at her, sped up, and disappeared from her sight. 

Haruka's temper flared. _Who the hell was that proud bastard?!_

------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What a day," Minako sat beside Ami who was absorbed in reading the book entitled 'The Fundamentals of Physics'. On the other hand, Makoto was staring blankly outside the window.

"You can say that again," Rei yawned then sipped in her soda. It was a hot summer afternoon and they were all hanging out in a café doing nothing. School opens soon and they couldn't wait to enter their senior year. There were many sort of thins to anticipate about; new school, new classmates… new guys… 

"I can't wait to start this school year," Minako said excitingly, "I mean, we'll all go to the same school… well of course except for Rei-chan… meet new friends, and of course new boys! I may have a boyfriend this year. I can feel it. I just hope it will be a guy who can cope up with my beauty and blah blah blah…" 

Rei smiled faintly at her then continued drinking her soda. It was just natural for Minako to blab about things like this and they all got used to it by now. Minako was still talking about her plans for the school year when Makoto's jaw suddenly hanged open, her eyes wide. Ami noticed this so she closed her book for a while then patted Makoto no her shoulder. 

"Daijoubu ka, Mako-chan?" Ami asked worriedly. 

Rei and Minako also turned their attention to Makoto, waiting for her to reply. 

"My ex-boyfriend looked exactly like him," she blurted out. 

"Him who?" 

"_Him!_" Makoto pointed at the nearest phone booth outside. There was a man inside making a phone call. It was a brunette wearing a mint green turtle-necked sweatshirt paired with blue faded jeans. He was well-over six feet with firm and well trimmed built. 

"You always compare your ex-boyfriend to any good looking guy you see, Mako-chan," Ami sighed then added, "and how can you tell that he looks like your ex if you can't see his face?" 

As if on cue, the man stepped outside the phone booth and leaned on its side for a while, giving the girls a clear view of him. He has a heart-shaped face and an upturned nose, his lips in a thin line though it still looked soft. His skin was slightly tanned but his cheeks still have the ability to redden because of the heat. 

The three of them were dumbstruck for a moment, even Ami was stunned that she remained quiet. All of their attention was still with him when a truck stopped in front of the phone booth, blocking their view. 

"Oh no!" Minako stood up and went out of the café with Rei and Makoto on her trail. Just as they were about to cross the street, the truck sped away. Unfortunately, the guy was nowhere to be found. The three of them let out a heavy sigh. 

"I think I've seen him somewhere before," Ami whispered from behind. "I just can't remember when and where." 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Who called? Is it Shinta?" Tsukino Ikuko asked from the kitchen. She was busy preparing dinner when the phone rang. 

"Yes mama. He said he might be late for dinner, but he'll try to catch up," Usagi went inside the kitchen then opened the fridge to pour herself a glass of water. 

Ikuko sighed then said, "I hope he does make it. This really means a lot for me and your papa." 

"Of course he'll make it. We have so many catching up to do," Usagi assured her mother before drinking her glass of water. 

**-Tsuzuku-**

**Wowie: ***sigh* I know, there are so many clichés but I really can't help it. Anyway, I hope you all liked it and well I would really appreciate it if you post your comments.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this fanfic are owned by Naoko Takeuchi… Well except for some characters I've created that will show up in this fic. 

**A/N: **And now, this is the last chapter I wrote three years ago. Please read and tell me what you think. 

**Status: **3/? 

A Mere Technicality 

_Chapter Three_

"That would be a thousand yen, sir," the cashier smiled and handed the motorbike accessories to _her_. Haruka couldn't help but grin. This situation happens all the time, though there were some who figure out that she's in fact a female. And she found herself enjoying it very much. 

"Domo," she paid the cashier then took her of bag of supplies to leave. She almost bumped into someone at the exit but instead of stopping to apologize, she just continued walking back to her car. The stranger gazed at her until she's out on the road in her yellow converter. 

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?" the store clerk asked politely. A sly smile curved his lips as he went inside the store. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

It took six rings before Michiru answered her cellular phone. She was having her swimming practice in the Mugen High's sport complex and was about to dive in the swimming pool when her phone rang. 

"Nee, Michiru," said Haruka from the other line, "I might not be on time to pick you up there." 

Michiru smiled then cleared her throat. "Having problems with your car again?" 

"Hai, something like that. Gomen nasai. Are you finished practicing?" 

"Actually, I was just about to start when you called." 

"Okay. I'll try to come as soon as possible. Stupid car," Haruka muttered that made Michiru laugh. 

"Don't pass your frustration to a lifeless object," she teased. 

"Whatever. Catch you up later," then the line was dead. 

Michiru shook her head then went to diving board to continue her training. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

He slowed down his motorbike when he recognized the yellow car that was parked at the highway's shoulder. It was the same car he saw at the auto supply shop a while ago and from the way things looks, it seemed that the owner was having trouble with her car's engine. 

_A damsel in distress,_ he smiled at the thought. 

Maybe he would be able to know her name if he would offer help, not that he only helps those he likes. It was just that he was really interested in meeting her. Funny, but this was the first time he got interested with a female transvestite, add the fact that she looked more gorgeous than him as a guy. He knew he was not that handsome but he had his share of women in the past. He dated some of them but never had a steady girlfriend. After two weeks, he would be going back to Boston so maybe it would be better to have some fun while staying here before he goes back to his serious study life. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Kuso!" Haruka kicked her car in frustration. She has been trying to make the engine start for almost fifteen minutes now, but there hasn't been any progress. She was in this state when a motorbike passed by. Somehow, the motorbike seemed familiar. 

The bike stopped a few meters away from her just as she turned her attention back to her car. She just heard the rider's footsteps coming towards her. 

"Can't make the engine work eh?" 

"No. Actually, I can't make it _talk_," she replied in pure sarcasm. She heard the stranger chuckle but she ignored him. 

"There's no need to be sarcastic you know," the stranger said in a friendly voice then placed his hand on her right shoulder. 

Haruka stopped what she was doing then glared at him. That was the only time she had a good look at him, and to her surprise, the guy was oddly familiar. Then she remembered where she saw him. In the New Tokyo International Airport. The guy whom Usagi met.

"Hey, are you okay?" the guy asked frowning when she just continued staring at him. Haruka looked away, vexed to find herself blushing. 

"If you don't mind, I need to work here," she spoke not looking at him. 

"I don't mind." 

"I mean, if you could please _remove_ your hand off my shoulder?" this time she's getting a bit irritated. 

"Huh? Ah of course," the guy released her shoulder then walked to the other side of the car to check the engine for himself. Haruka gaped at him as his head bent down and did something she wasn't able to see clearly. She was still staring at him when he finally looked up to her. For a moment, their gazes locked. Haruka was awed for she swore his eyes had the deepest blue shade she had ever seen. He broke into a grin then cleared his throat. 

"You can try and restart it now." 

"Huh?" 

"I said you could turn it on now. I fixed it already." 

It took a few seconds before it registered in her mind. She hesitated for a while but then went inside her car and set the key to the ignition. Her eyes opened wide in disbelief. 

_It works! After fifteen minutes of repair, I wasn't able to fix it. Yet this nosy git came along and was able to make it— _

"Gomen, but I couldn't make it _talk_ either," he said, eyes twinkling in amusement. 

She gave him a frosty glare but all she could see was that stupid grin on his face. She rolled her eyes before turning her gaze back to the road and drove away. 

"Thanks anyway!" he shouted but she acted like she hadn't heard him at all. 

**-Tsuzuku-**

**Wowie:** So there, finally they met. But then I need to know if anyone's interested to know the remaining scenes and if I get enough reviews, I would finish it.


End file.
